Macy's Parade 2002 Lineup (Fan-Made)
Character Balloons: (Bold for new balloons) *'Charlie Brown and the Allusive Football - First Time' *Big Bird - 2nd Time *Pat & Mat - 4th Time *Blue (To Promote Joe's Welcome to Blue's Clues, Retired) - 4th and Last Time *'Little Bill (First African-American Character to Appear in the Parade) - First Time' *Cheesasaurus Rex - 2nd Time *Jeeves The Butler (Retired) - 3rd Time *Ronald McDonald - 3rd Time *'Mr. Monopoly - First Time' *Jimmy Neutron (To Promote The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius' VHS and DVDs Release) - 2nd Time *Hamilton Mattress - 3rd and last time *Pikachu (To Promote Pokemon 4Ever) - 2nd Time *Wild Thing (Comeback/Returns Since 1999, First Proper Flight) - 3rd Time *'Oswald the Octopus - 1st and only Time' *Barney the Dinosaur (Retired) - 9th and Last Time *The Pink Panther - 4th Time *'The Cat In The Hat (To Promote The Cat in the Hat (2003 Film)) - 1st Time' *Clifford the Big Red Dog - 9th Time *'Kermit the Frog (Returns Since 1991, To Celebrate The Muppet Show's 25th Anniversary, To Promote It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie and Kermit's Swamp Years and Also the Holiday Ambassador) - 1st Time' Novlety Balloons (Bold for New Balloons) *'Uncle Sam (Recreation of 1930s Uncle Sam Balloon)' *"Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade" Yellow Stars *Pumpkins *ABC Balls *Cloe the Holiday Clown *Stars and Strips Balls *Macy's White Stars *'Sesquicentennial Hot-Air Balloon Replica' *Harold the Fireman *Macy's Baseball *Macy's Football *Happy Hippo *Ice Cream Cone *Charlie the Elf *Macy's Red Stars Falloons *M&M's Red and Yellow - 5th Time *Green Dog - 3rd Time *Percy the Penguin - 2nd Time *Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (Comeback Falloon/Returns Since 1997, Retired) - 3rd and Last Time Hosts *Matt Lauer *Katie Couric *Al Roker Broadway Musicals *Hairspray *Oklahoma! *The Producers *Thoroughly Modern Millie Floats (Bold is New Floats) *Tom Turkey (Macy's) *'Snoopy's Playground (Not Mentioned) '(United Feature Syndicate) *'Teddy Bear's Workshop '(Build-A-Bear Workshop) *'Sesame Street All Around the World '(Sesame Workshop) *Blue Haul's Paradise (retired) *Blue's Clues (To Promote Joe's Welcome to Blue's Clues, Retired) - 4th and Last Time (Nickelodeon) *Road to the Future (HESS Corporation) *'Kids Candy Land '(The Hershey Company) *Hulty Hoes 3 Little Pigs (Retired) *Bob the Builder (HiT Entertainment) *Westward Ho (Retired) *Maytag Mother Earth (Retired) *Doodlebug (Macy's) *Jolly Polly Pirate Ship (HiT Entertainment) *'Carousel of Imagination '(The Lego Group) *Planter's Nut Mobile (Planter's) *Big Apple Circus Horse Wagon (Big Apple Circus) *Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car (McDonald's) *'Marion Showboat' *Reo Truck *Statue of Liberty *Big Apple (New York Daily News) *Pokemobile (The Pokemon Company) *WWE Raw's 10th Anniversary (World Wrestling Entertainment) *Animal Planet (Animal Planet) *Dinotopia (Retired) (Hallmark Entertainment) *'Barney's Playtime in the Park '(HiT Entertainment) *A Christmas Carol *Macy's Santaland Express (Macy's) *'Angelina Ballerina '(HiT Entertainment) *Santa's Sleigh (Macy's) Performers *F. Murray Abraham *Eric Martsolf *Patty Duke *Angelina Ballerina *Bob the Builder: Bob the Builder, Scoop, and Pichard *Wrestlers and staff from WWE - Vince McMahon, Triple H (Paul Levesque), Sgt. Slaughter (Robert Remus), The Hurricane (Gregory Helms), Victoria (Lisa Marie Varon), Jim Ross (James Ross), Jerry "The King" Lawler, Johnathan Coachman and Lillian Garcia *The Cast of A Christmas Carol *Shauntay Hinton *The Wiggles: Greg, Anthony, Jeff, Murray, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog, and Henry the Octopus *Snoopy *Ashanti *Matthew Morrison *Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy (To Promote It's A Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie) *Matt Gallant *Tyler Hanes *Brittany Snow *Barney and Friends: Barney, BJ and Baby Bop *Blue's Clues: Donovan Patton as Joe, Sidetable Drawer, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap, Shovel, Pail, Perwinkle, Mailbox, Mr.Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika *Michael Feinstein *Mary Bond Davis *Baha Men *Liza Huber *Judy Kaye *Mario *Planters: Mr. Peanut *M&M's: Red, Yellow, Orange, Blue and Green *Beckie King - Radio City Rockettes *Joey Lawrence *Orfeh *Jamie-Lynn Sigler *Ipsita Paul *Vanessa Lengins *Josh Groban *Brooke Tansley *Shoshana Bean *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Big Bird, Elmo, and Zoe, Windows: (Top: Cookie Monster, Count Von Count), (Bottom: Bert, Telly Monster, Rosita, Grover), Ernie's Bathtub: Ernie, Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Bob, Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Gina, Alan, Gabi, Miles and the Kids *Laura Bell Bundy *Jeff Corwin *McDonald's: Ronald McDonald, Hamburglar, Birdie and Grimace *Sutton Foster *Marissa Jaret Winokur *Lee Ann Womack *Jill Hennessy *Justin Guarini *Jennifer Dunne - Dancer *James the Cat (On Blue Haul's Paradise/Not Mentioned) Performer Groups *America Sings Marching Bands: *Prospect HS (IL) (2nd) *Miles College (AL) *Turpin HS (OH) *Kamiak HS (WA) *Cisco College (TX) (8th) *James F Byrnes HS (SC) (2nd) *Quantico Marine Band (VA) *Stone HS (MS) *NYPD Marching Band (NY) *Butler HS (PA) (2nd) *Salem HS (NH) (2nd) *Piscataway HS (NJ) *Highland HS (IN) *Lafayette HS (KY) (2nd)